Vendetta
by Rubetcas
Summary: Ya no soy esa Kagome que solías conocer o solías engañar…Amor mío, cambié. Cambié porque tú fuiste el primero al cual me aferré a tener a mi lado y del cual me engañó, me lastimó y me abandonó. (SesshoxKagome) OneShot


**Hola a todos… Pues andando chequeando algunas cosas por allí se me ocurrió subir este OS que ya tenía tiempo de haberlo escrito y lo cual espero sea de su agrado. Oh si, este OS, está también en versión con los personajes de Naruto pero aquí ya hay algunos pequeños detalles. Espero sus más sinceros comentarios, claro, sin ir a lo grosero.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Inuyasha y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Rumiko Takahashi

**Título:** Vendetta

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Drama

**Personajes:** Sesshomaru-Kagome

* * *

**~oO:: Vendetta::Oo~**

Después de todo lo que me hiciste pensarás que te desprecio, pero al final quiero agradecerte por todo esto. Te preguntarás el porqué. Sencillo me es de responderte, porque me has hecho mucho más fuerte.

¿Dime como me conociste?

¿Estúpida?

¿Ingenua?

¿Inocente?…o quizás porque era tu simple alumna…

Yo creí que te conocía y pensé muy ferviente que eras fiel, que podía confiar en tus palabras, en tus labios, en que había un hombre bueno al fin de este jodido mundo, pero….nada más fue lo que yo quería ver, la imagen de un prometedora vida en un paraíso que al final estaba perdido a causa de mi necesidad…La necesidad de ser amada tal y como en verdad soy.

Amor mío, ahora verás quién soy, con quién jugaste y con quién tomaste a saciar tu sed de sexo…Mírame de nuevo y dime si mi cuerpo es como aclamabas cada vez que hacíamos el amor, cuando me provocabas gemir y pronunciar tu nombre miles de veces cuando me llevabas a la cama….

¡Fuiste el primero que llegó hasta lo más profundo de mí ser!

¡Contigo fue que perdí mi inocencia de la edad!

¡Grité miles de veces tu nombre cuando depositabas tu masculinidad en mi intimidad!

Hice que pusieras las cartas sobre la mesa para ver el tiempo el cual se te acabó porque ya había tenido suficiente y tú estabas allí a mi lado, acariciándome y besándome con locura.

Siempre allí para el paseo del juego sexual, pero tu alegre recorrido se acabó de venir abajo en llamas y todo porque ya habías cambiado de rumbo. Oh sí, preferiste a esa gran mujer que bien fue como mi hermana y mejor amiga

¿Acaso Kikyō te dará todo lo que yo te di?

Tú fuiste claro: «Lo siento Kagome pero lo nuestro es solo un juego…Lo sabes bien…Mis ojos solo quieren de Kikyō y tú ya no eres lo que buscaba, solo podría decir que fuiste una...buena experiencia…Sabes bien que… Tan solo eres una niña»

¡Ja! todavía recuerdo cuando iba a la preparatoria, cuando te conocí por primera vez. Cuando todos se burlaban de mí por ser una solitaria chica…Pero tú me diste la mano y por algo siempre fuiste mi maestro preferido. Pero, como siempre he oído, mientras más tiempo pasas con una persona, puedes llegar a enamorarte sin siquiera proponértelo…y así fue…Me enamoré tan perdidamente de ti que arriesgué todo, lo poco que tenía y tú…Oh sí, eso fue lo más gracioso, también dijiste que te gustaba.

Me pediste que sea tu amante y, yo tan estúpida caí ante tu majestuosa presencia….Así fue como me volví en tu juguete, siempre saliendo de clases tan aprisa para vernos en tu departamento y hacer siempre esa rutina que se volvió en mi adicción…Pero ese sueño acabó cuando mi nueva maestra llegó.

Esa maldita perra de Kikyō que solo fingió ser mi amiga para acercarse a mi Inuyasha…

Y así fue, me quedé como una idiota viendo usurpar mi lugar, viendo como le hacías el amor en la misma cama donde miles de noches lo hacías conmigo, donde miles de veces me refugiaba en ti pues era aún una adolescente de 17 años, y tú, como la más vil porquería abusaste del sentimiento que te di.

Amor, ya no soy la misma. Te veo, los veo, mi cambio fue radical y mi cuerpo lo tiene bien marcado.

Soy una luchadora, soy un demonio….

¡Soy lo que quisiste!

¡Mírame de nuevo!

¡Contempla nuevamente a este nuevo ser!

Ya no soy esa Kagome que solías conocer o solías engañar…Amor mío, cambié. Cambié porque tú fuiste el primero al cual me aferré a tener a mi lado y del cual me engañó, me lastimó y me abandonó.

Contigo fue la ilusión perfecta de tener una familia, de convertirme en madre y ser feliz, pero llegó el momento que la burbuja de la felicidad se destruyó así que aquí estoy. Con esa sed de venganza y con el deseo de probar tu sangre y ¿por qué no? Kikyō también tiene la culpa, bien le dije que te amaba y que sería tu mujer por siempre a pesar de que tan solo tenía mi corta edad y tú la edad suficiente como manejar una relación…

Pero admito que no podré olvidarte porque tu marca lo llevo sellada en mi cuerpo, en esta piel. Recuerdo miles de noches que me decías que era tu ángel, tu mujer y que por mí matarías hasta tu amado hermano para tenerme, pero veo que solo jugaste conmigo y que tu avaricia me agotó de vergüenza.

Después de todo, el robo y el engaño se han hecho mis amigas, y probablemente pienses que tengo resentimiento hacia ti, pero…Oh no, estás equivocado…

Si no fuera por todo lo que me hiciste, yo no sabría todo lo capaz que soy con esta majestuosa fuerza así que…solo digo gracias. Gracias por hacerme ver el juguete y la perra de esta historia.

—**Aprendiste ser muy cuidadosa—**oí esa grave voz a mis espaldas**—¿Quieres hacerme los honores?—**esa fría mirada nunca había cambiado desde que lo conocí pero sus acciones y caricias me movían mucho el corazón, después de todo lo que me enseñó no podría negarme.

—**Con gusto. A eso vinimos desde Japón—**me saqué la capucha**—Hoy jugaré un poco. ¿Cómo la quieres? ¿Entera o en partes?**

—**Lo que tú quieras mi amor, pero me encantaría que me hagas un favor—**lo miré con ternura para acercarme a él**—Mátala con esto—**me entregó una espada al cual adoptó con el nombre de Bakusaiga.

Mi querido Inuyasha, ese tierno y frio hermano tuyo ahora se había convertido en el más sanguinario hombre. Bien dicen que todos tenemos doble personalidad y mi estimado compañero y futuro dueño de cuantiosa fortuna era mi maestro.

—**Mi querida Kagome, te quiero en una sola pieza. Por favor…—**me tomó de la mano para besarla**—…vuelve a mí, no quiero tener toda la fortuna sin mi mujer; sabes bien lo que siento por ti. No hagas que me frustre—**sus varoniles manos sujetaron mi cintura y yo solo me sonrojé.

Debo de admitir que Sesshomaru Taisho es mucho más hombre, frio y a la vez cálido, amargo y dulce, salvaje y pasivo. Todo aquel que conocía a Sesshomaru lo mantenían como el ser de hierro pero tuve el privilegio de conocer su lado tierno. No sé si sea amor pero él fue como una medicina para olvidarme de ese mal hombre; Sesshomaru me consoló, me dio todo y hasta me propuso matrimonio.

Sin embargo, no haría tal cosa sino hasta arrancarme a ese tipo y de paso a Kikyō quien puso en ridículo a mi peliplateado aquel día de su boda…De hecho, fue gracias a Sesshomaru que mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

Sigilosa como el gato me metí a ese apartamento, busqué por cada rincón algún arma para deshacerme ya que no quería muchos contratiempos. Y era yo mucho más fuerte y un poco más insensible y eso me hizo mucho más sabia….

Así que gracias por hacerme una guerrera con naturaleza demoniaca.

Mi querido Inuyasha, te veías realmente perfecto con el cuerpo desnudo y tu…mujer, oh sí, ese anillo supone que ya estaban casados. Pues lo había adivinado, después de cinco años de ausencia me supuse que habías formada tu familia….Pero ¡qué hermosa estaba Kikyō!, sí que fue una estúpida en dejar a mi querido Sesshomaru. Luego pensaré esto, primero haré lo que tenga que hacer para no hacerle esperar a mi…nuevo amor.

Okey, tus palabras fueron irremediables pero hermosas, me suplicaste que tenga piedad y te diera otra oportunidad pero:

—**Me hiciste aprender un poco más rápido, hiciste mi piel un poco más gruesa—**dije y él no me reconocía, a pesar de que su altura y su hermoso cuerpo era más proporcionados, solo dejé esto como juego.

—**¡¿Quién eres?!—**la voz asustada de su mujer me tomó desde las espaldas pero aún seguía con la mirada en Inuyasha, después de todo, Bakusagia seguía en dirección a su lindo pecho**—¡Inuyasha vete de aquí, llévate a Rin!**

¿Rin?, un lindo nombre para una mascota, pero debía ser algo importante. Inuyasha corrió en mi contra, pero era mucho más inteligente y fuerte así que no fue rival para mí. Pero esa insignificante mujer solo tomó fuerzas y con ayuda de su hombre se metieron a otra habitación; sin embargo Inuyasha quiso enfrentarme.

— **Kikyō encárgate de la niña, salgan de aquí y vallan donde Miroku. Dile que tengo problemas y no olvide de lo que le comenté—**la pelinegra solo estaba con las manchas de sangre en su ropa y con una niña en brazos**—¡Obedece si quieres que nuestra hija esté con vida!—**lo que me faltaba, el fruto del pecado.

Eso sería muy encantador. Mi querido Inuyasha me miró y yo seguía a la defensiva pero nunca vi venir sus puñaladas por la espada, muy bien, sabía como defenderse.

—**¿Quién mierda eres?—**oh, qué lindo, su voz suena muy asustada**—¡Responde!**

—**Solo para que pudieras oír la última palabra…—**dije divertidamente**—En algo bueno andas después de que yo comprendiera tu juego…Escuché que andas por ahí con tus negocios y…tu nueva familia, nunca pensé que tu hijita se llamaría como tu hermana. Mis felicitaciones, Inuyasha Taisho—**él estaba atónito y sus hermosas facciones reflejan luego la ira.

—**Interpretando a la víctima—**su sínica sonrisa quiso intentar romper mi santa paciencia**—¿Eres vasallo de Bankotsu?**

—**No soy vasallo de nadie, pero no puedo negarte que estoy con alguien…—**caminé sigilosamente ante él**—Ni siquiera empieces. Inuyasha, sería perfecto que llames a tu mujer, afuera te esperan y creo que tu amada y tu hijita no serían capaces para ver este espectáculo.**

—**¡Hijo de…**

—**Siendo tú el culpable…porque tú cavaste tu propia tumba—**mi puño se impregnó en su tórax, cayó de rodillas frente a mí**—Después de todas las peleas y las mentiras, fui a quién lastimaste pero eso no funcionará más. No más, oh no, se acabó porque si no fuera por todas tus torturas…**

—**¿De…qué hablas?—**mi pierna le hizo caer de cara al suelo, sangraba y eso me gustaba**—¿Eres una…mujer?—**eso sonaba bien y creo que era hora.

—**Ya no verás nada más después de esto y creo que tienes derecho a verme Inuyasha—**me quité la capucha y la máscara**—¡Sorpresa!**

—**¡¿Kagome?!—**oh mi querido Inuyasha**—¿Qué…haces? ¡¿Estas demente? Tú no eres esa…**

—**Cómo podría un hombre que pensé que conocía resultara ser injusto, tan cruel y solo podía ver lo bueno en ti…Intentaste esconder tus mentiras, disfrazarte—**me arrodillé y tomé con mis manos su atractivo rostro**—Soy una combatiente y no voy a parar, y no hay vuelta atrás porque he tenido suficiente así que…—**genial, la música de fondo de Sarah Brightman - First of May cayó de recuerdo**—¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Kagome… ¿sigues todavía jugando?—**mi amado peliplata entró a la sala pero trajo a dos personas en cada brazo**—Mira lo que encontré afuera, buena pesca.**

—**¡Suéltalos maldito traidor!—**el intento fue inútil pues le clavé la espada en su muslo.

—**¡Mátame pero suelta a mi mujer y a mi hija!**

—**No, Kikyō no debió hacerme esto. Inuyasha, bien sabes que debió casarse conmigo pero tú te metiste—**la pelinegra reaccionó y corrió donde su esposo**—Parece que aún no me olvidas, mujer.**

—**¿Sesshomaru?—**ella tenía todo el pánico reflejado en el rostro, pero fue al ver que mi amado peliplata tenía la niña en brazo**—¡Deja a mi hija por favor!**

—**No…esta criatura es muy pequeña. Mira Kagome, este bebe se parece mucho a uno de mis amigos de la infancia—**acunó a la bebe mientras observaba a Inuyasha**—Era de esperar de alguien tan torpe como tú, hermano. Mira, esta niña se parece mucho a Naraku—** miró a Kikyō **—¿Acaso te encamaste con mi amigo?**

—**¡Ya basta Sesshomaru, mi Rin no!**

—**¡Mira maldito, se hombre y pelea conmigo!**

—**Yo solo estoy de espectador…Su rival es ella—**lo recordó y yo estaba muy ansiosa.

Fue maravilloso. Sesshomaru sentado en el sofá con la bebe canturreándola mientras que subió el volumen del equipo y así nadie oiría la masacre…Las palabras de los esposos Taisho solo provocaron mi odio. Los degollé sin piedad, la sangre estaba por todo mi cuerpo y sin imaginármelo me sentí perfectamente bien.

Ver cuán marcados cuerpos estaba el de los esposos, Dios, se sentía tan plácido. Mis clases de medicina habían sido todo un aprendizaje que pude implementarlo en los esposos. Unos cuantos cortes en sus debidos cuerpos aunque me fue mucho más divertido hacérselo a Kikyō, después de todo, Sesshomaru quería su cabeza así que cumpliría con el deseo de mi nuevo amor…

Suspiré, al fin mi trabajo estaba hecho pero solo faltaba un pequeño objetivo.

—**¿Quieres matarla?—**me preguntó divertidamente Sesshomaru**—¿Deseas matar a esta niña, Kagome?**

Vi a la niña, de hecho podía hacerlo pero…no tenía la culpa de tener a unos padres tan...desgraciados, además, la niña se parecía a Naraku, al menos él fue amable conmigo y creo que estaría a gusto tener a su hija con él…si estuviera en vida.

—**Es...linda—**la tomé en brazos**—Me gusta, no llora.**

—**Tiene futuro, siendo una Taisho tiene futuro**.

—**Pero lástima que lleve la sangre de Inuyasha y Kikyō…—**dije con decepción, saqué una pequeña daga para acabar con el fruto del pecado.

—**Preciosa—**Sesshomaru me arrebató a la niña**—Sé bien que no quieres hacerlo y no te estoy obligando a matarla, es más, quiero adoptarla. Que sea nuestra hija ¿Qué te parece?**

—**Un idea loca pero…me gusta**

—**Así se habla mi vida—**me abrazó y la niña quedó en nuestro abrazo**—Ese aroma…Ah, el aroma de la venganza hace que me vuelvas loco, mujer.**

—**Jajaja es mejor salir de aquí, estoy manchada de la sangre de esos dos.**

—**La bebe debe salir de este lugar. Nuestro Rin será la futura Taisho…—**me tomó de la barbilla para darme un sensual y salvaje beso en los labios**—Princesa, nos vamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hacer—**miré los cadáveres de esos dos y Sesshomaru rió**—Nos vamos a Italia a casarnos esta misma noche ¿Qué me dices?**

—**Mi sueño a punto de hacerse realidad, el total contigo…**

Le tomé de la mano, él solo sonreía y a la vez mecía a la pequeña niña…perdón, a nuestra hija; los dos salimos del apartamento para desaparecernos con la tranquilidad de terminar con esa venganza…Con una venganza que ninguno de los dos olvidaría y sería…Un recuerdo imborrable.

* * *

**~oO:: Fin::Oo~**


End file.
